the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Echo 'is a minor character in the second season of The 100. She is portrayed by cast member Tasya Teles and debuts in "Coup de Grace". She is a member of The Ice Nation. Early Life Not much is known about her early life except that she is from the Ice Nation and at some point became a Warrior. She was captured by the Mountain Men at some point after the conflict began with the Sky People and was locked up in the Harvest Chamber for long enough that she did not know of the truce when she met Bellamy. Throughout the Series 'Season 2 In "Coup de Grace", Bellamy Blake awakens in the Harvest Chamber in a cage next to Echo in Mount Weather. She quickly tells Bellamy, "Quiet. They take the strongest" in Trigedasleng which he doesn't understand. Bellamy asks what she said and Echo realises he is a Sky Person and spits on him. She then has the alliance explained to her. Later when Echo is selected for harvesting, Bellamy saves her by rattling his cage aggressively so that he is taken in her place. Echo then watches Bellamy as he is harvested and after Maya comes to rescue Bellamy. While Bellamy fights Sgt. Lovejoy, at one point Echo grabs Lovejoy's arm to prevent him from stabbing Bellamy with a scalpel, allowing Bellamy to choke him to death. After Bellamy's tracking chip is taken from his arm, he places it in his cage and promises Echo that he will come back for her. In "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)", Bellamy keeps his promise to Echo and returns to free her. Bellamy tells her that there is a Grounder army outside ready to attack and they need to free all the Grounders within Mount Weather. Echo tells all Grounders to be quiet if they wish to be free. After the Grounder Commander agrees to a truce with the Mountain Men, Echo is released along with all of the other Grounders within Mount Weather. Physical Appearance Echo has brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. Personality Echo appears to be very loyal to her clan. Since she was unaware of the peace between the Grounders and the Sky People, she initially shows disdain for Sky People. After Bellamy returns to free her, she is shown to co-operate with him and agrees to help the Delinquents when he tells her he will be sending them to her for safety. Relationships 'Bellamy Blake' Bellamy and Echo at the beginning have a hostile relationship, as Echo is unaware The Woods Clan-Sky People Conflict had come to an end and an alliance was formed. When Bellamy barely escapes from being harvested, Echo sees him as an ally and comes to his rescue when a Mount Weather guard attempts to kill him. Bellamy tells Echo he will return for her and he does so, freeing her and the other Grounders. Appearances Echo has appeared in two episodes of Season 2: "Coup de Grace" and "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)". Killed Victims *Mount Weather Guard (Indirectly) Notes and Trivia *Echo is not the Ice Queen but is a Warrior. Category:The 100 Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Grounders